Alcohol
by Lica
Summary: 5 años después del ataque de Mariméia, la Viceministra Relena Darlian despierta en su suíte de lujo de un gran hotel, totalmente perdida. No recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, una noche sólo entre chicas, mucho menos como había vuelto al lugar donde estaba hospedada. Heero y Relena 4ever (beta del summary: Pajaritoazul)


**Alcohol**

El sol entró animadamente en el cuarto, despertando a una joven. Con mucha dificultad intentó abrir sus ojos, aún cuando su deseo real era alejarse de la luz y perderse en su sueño, sin embargo, la claridad y el calor se abrió paso a lo profundo de su conciencia, indicándole que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la hora de levantarse.

Abrió mucho los ojos con pesar, mostrando unas pupilas tan claras como el cielo azul y volvió a cerrarlos herméticamente al sentir el dolor que invadió su cabeza. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y exhaló, intentando acostumbrarse al ambiente y prestándose atención a sí misma. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, reclamando por algo que ella no podía recordar.

Pasó una mano por su rostro y con un suspiro pesado resolvió levantarse de una vez por todas, sentándose de un impulso. Los mechones de su largo y liso cabello rubio oscuro caían por sus hombros, cubriendo sus senos expuestos. Ella llevó sus manos a la cabeza, presionando ambos lados, después recorrió desde la nuca y apretó un poco sus hombros, próximo a su cuello. Se sentía soñolienta, dolorida y totalmente perdida.

Se levantó de la cama con los ojos cerrados y a tientas, se fue tropezando hasta el baño. Entró ignorando el espejo por completo, caminó a la ducha y luego, llevó una mano a su cuerpo para quitarse la ropa, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba nada. Algo extrañada y pensando en qué momento se la había sacado, no consiguió recordar. Se encogió de hombros y se metió bajo el chorro, dejando que el agua la mojase desde lo alto de la cabeza, y tomando el shampoo para lavar su cabello, fue cuando un flash de la noche anterior llegó a su mente.

-/-/-

—Relena, no lo estropees… Vamos, bebe como la gente.

Hilde encaraba a su amiga que estaba de brazos cruzados con una mueca en su rostro. Cinco años después de la batalla de Mariméia esa era una de las pocas oportunidades en que Relena, Hilde, Catherine - que se convirtió en amiga de las demás - y Dorothy se reunían para una salida solo de chicas.

Por motivos de trabajo, Relena se encontró viajando por varios lugares de la tierra. En su itinerario la famosa ciudad de Las Vegas estaba incluída y fue exactamente alli, en el lugar más famoso para los amantes de la vida noturna, que las cuatro amigas resolvieron encontrarse para una noche de diversión femenina.

Era el bar de un casino, donde el sonido de la música estaba muy alto aunque no lograba perturbar la conversa entre ellas. Las mesas alumbradas con luces de neon daban al ambiente un toque más íntimo y los cócteles coloridos, repletos de alcohol que tal vez una Viceministra de Relaciones Exteriores nunca había probado antes, acababan de ser servidos. Todas estaban bien arregladas, o como había dicho Dorothy, listas para matar.

La rubia, ex- villana, llevaba un corto vestido de un rojo muy fuerte y su pelo, que hacía poco le pasaba la cintura hacia abajo, ahora era corto en un estilo chanel. Sus ojos claros estaban bien delineados y sus labios lucían un color ciruela. Hilde mantuvo su antiguo corte en su pelo negro, que adornaba con una tiara de strass. Vestía una blusa y una falda ajustada, toda de negro, enfundados sus pies en un par de botas altas con tacón de aguja.

Catherine dejó su cabello crecer y ahora llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, tapando en parte la piel desnuda que su vestido color ciruela de falda amplia no ocultaba al cubrir sólo el torso. En sus pies llevaba unas sandalias de strass, de taco no muy alto. Sus ojos castaños estaban maquillados en negro ahumado y el brillo ya había desaparecido de sus labios.

Relena a su vez, también había dejado su cabello crecer y lo había llevado a su espalda, tomado en una coleta baja, con un broche de diamantes. Su cuerpo bien proporcionado, estaba marcado por un vestido blanco, ajustado, sin mangas y pegado al cuello, dejando un escote discreto pero armonioso, mostrando un poco de sus senos. En los pies un louboutin blanco, con piedras brillantes y un par de pendientes de diamantes. Sus ojos azules estaban delineados de marrón y maquillados con un degradé de sombras en tonos tierra. Un brillo rosa claro que destacó sus labios bien delineados, les hacía ver ahora más carnosos que normalmente.

La Viceministra miró la copa de bebida frente a ella, cuyo nombre le era extraño por lo demás, decidiendo si debería probarla o no. Después de lanzar una última mirada en dirección de Hilde que la encaraba con los labios y el ceño fruncido vio a Catherine que la miraba con una expresión de solidaridad y por último a Dorothy animándola con su habitual libertinaje. Suspiró y decidida tomó la copa, bebiendo todo de una sola vez.

—Epaaaaaa! - Gritó eufórica la de cabello negro.

—Eso estaba fuerte... - dijo la Viceministra jadeando y recuperándose de la conmoción.

—Nada a lo que no te puedas acostumbrar antes del final de la noche, señorita Relena. - finalizó Dorothy, levantando una mano para encargar al garzón más bebida para la Viceministra que a su vez, miró con incredulidad a la de pelo chanel.

Catherine esbozó una mirada comprensiva y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. La princesa la miró buscando alguna justificación o consuelo pero pudo ver en los ojos de esa chica que ni siquiera ella la ayudaría a librarse de esa noche repleta de alcohol que le habían preparado. Suspiró resignada y observó al garzón aproximarse con más de una copa de líquido colorido.

-/-/-

Apagó la ducha y envuelta en una toalla blanca y esponjosa, con el logo del hotel, se acercó a la enorme bañera y con su mano derecha abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua la llenara. Tomó algunos minerales perfumados para relajarse y derramándolos en el agua vio como una ligera capa de espuma blanca de formaba. Dejó la toalla de lado y buscó una pinza en el cajón para recoger su cabello, tomándoselo aún mojado antes de entrar al agua. Suspiró al sentir el agrado de su cuerpo ante ese cuidado especial

Cerró los ojos y prestó atención a cada parte de su cuerpo que se quejaba. Ignoraba estar tan tensa y tan cansada, sentía dolores en lugares que nunca imaginó sentir, por no mencionar el dolor de cabeza latente debido a la resaca.

—Supongo que no debería haber bebido tanto...- dijo en un susurro.

Intentó concentrarse en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera recordar algo de su noche misteriosa, escuchó el teléfono timbrar. Pensó en ir a atender, pero pronto desistió. Se había tomado una ducha rápida para poder relajarse en el baño y por una vez, sólo una vez, decidió dejar de lado sus obligaciones y tomar un merecido descanso.

El llamado se detuvo y ella supuso que la persona había desistido. Sus recuerdos nublados invadieron su mente una segunda vez.

-/-/-

—Estoy haciendo el ridículo...

Relena, extremadamente bebida, apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras se quejaba de sí misma. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro angelical, mientras su mente vagaba hacia el amor de su vida que siempre ocupó su corazón.

—No eres ridícula. - expuso Catherine, extrañamente sobria en ese ambiente, pero la otra no se dio cuenta del detalle.

—Por supuesto que lo soy... Piensa. - dijo con dificultad, sintiendo cómo su lengua se enredaba a causa del alcohol, obligándose a continuar. - Me dejó. Hace cinco años que se fue, aprovechando que yo estaba en aquella horrible conferencia para escaparse. Ni siquiera me dijo adiós ni al menos dejó una nota.

—Heero es un tonto. - Dijo Hilde, que también estaba sobria.

Relena afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza y mantuvo su cuerpo medio recostado sobre la mesa, con su cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

—Eso no es lo peor. Estoy a punto de casarme en un mes y medio más con un lindo chico, amoroso, atento... Pero sigo amando a Heero.

Al decir el nombre del ex-piloto de Gundam, ella se dejó caer sobre la mesa y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Dorothy pasó su mano por la espalda de ella tratando de calmarla. Miró a sus amigas y soltó el aire. Ella y las otras dos estaban completamente sobrias.

—Todo estará bien, señorita Relena. Confíe en nosotras.

-/-/-

Relena abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida en la bañera y al despertar, lo hicieron también sus recuerdos. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que había pasado una verguenza mayor en público: Bebió mucho y analizando correctamente la situación, era extraño pensar que era la única que estaba ebria en la mesa, si ella recordaba que siempre estaban las cuatro con sus copas en las manos.

—Sin embargo, increíblemente sus vasos siempre estaban llenos.

Ella llegó a la conclusión más importante de todas, como si una luz de lucidez la invadiese. Nuevamente se sintió como la más ingenua e idiota del mundo.

—Ellas armaron todo esto para emborracharme, pero... ¿Por qué? - Algo vino a su mente.- Ay... Espero que ningún reportero me haya visto o tendré problemas, incluso con Tomas...

Salió de la bañera quedándose de pie para que el agua escurriese. Se secó con una toalla y esparció crema en su cuerpo, sintiéndose perdida e intentando recordar más detalles, sin prestar realmente atención a su alrededor. Después vistió su albornoz y soltó su cabello para peinarlo, desenredándolo con cuidado con un peine fino. Llegó así otro recuerdo.

-/-/-

-Vamos, Relena, nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos que pasar por un local...

Dijo Dorothy, ayudando a la princesa a caminar, porque por primera vez tenía dificultades para mantenerse en pie sobre los tacones, cosa que normalmente le resultaba sencillo, casi un juego de niños. Relena caminaba un tanto zigzagueante pero en todo momento intentaba mantener la compostura, el problema era que ella no estaba con ánimos para ir a ningún lugar, y luego del llanto, pasó a la siguiente etapa de la borrachera, estallando de risa por cada detalle.

Las cuatro salieron del bar y caminaron en dirección a la limusina que las esperaban. Relena se detuvo muy seria y observó al chofer de la limusina que mantenía abierta la puerta para que las mujeres entraran, frunció el ceño y él hombre la miró extrañado.

—¿Algún problema, señorita?

Fue ahí que ella soltó una carcajada y se dobló hacia delante, apoyándose en la puerta y riendo descontroladamente. Hilde no aguantó y comenzó a reír. Dorothy ahogó una risotada y se cubrió la boca con la mano, disimulando. Catherine comenzó a empujar a la princesa para dentro del carro, pidiendo frenéticamente disculpas al chofer que observó la escena aturdido por lo que presenció.

Hilde entró tras Catherine y Relena. Dorothy demoró un poco más, hablando algo con el hombre. Aún si la princesa los hubiera escuchado, no hubiera conseguido entenderlos porque en aquel momento estaba estirada en el asiento con las manos en la barriga, riendo intensamente. Rió tanto que pronto todo se volvió negro para ella cuando se quedó dormida.

-/-/-

—Perfecto. Mi imagen está en el basurero. - dijo inclinándose sobre el lavabo, recordando una y otra vez la escena de la limusina. - Tengo que pedir... no... Implorar disculpas al chofer.

Meneó la cabeza, pensando en cómo las cosas pudieron llegar a ese punto.

—¿Por qué fui a salir con ellas?

Se preguntó, pero luego empezó a reír de sí misma. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. No podía negar que de cierta forma, se había divertido como nunca. Miró más atentamente su reflejo y observó lo pálida que estaba, mas había un brillo diferente en sus ojos por algo que ella no supo distinguir. Lo más extraño y que llamó su atención eran sus labios hinchados, como los de una persona que pasó mucho tiempo besando a alguien y encontró una pequeña marca rojiza en el inicio de sus senos. Pensando en eso comenzó a lavarse los dientes y más recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

-/-/-

—Relena, despierta... ¡Ya llegamos!

Informó Hilde, sacudiendo a la bella durmiente que abrió sus ojos incómoda. Aún estaba alcoholizada, pero levemente más atenta y consciente. Se enderezó sobre el asiento, se alisó la falda y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose mareada.

—Necesitamos dar un arreglo a su apariencia. - escuchó de lejos.

Abrió los ojos al notar como Catherine y Dorothy se inclinaban sobre ella, arreglando el cabello de la princesa, maquillando o retocando lo que se había borrado y repasando su brillo labial. Después de asegurarse de que estaba todo según lo planeado, la sacaron del coche.

Relena casi se cayó sobre la vereda por la forma brusca en que fue tirada del carro. Ella miró de un lado a otro sin reconocer el local, no era su hotel ni ningún local por el que ella hubiese pasado. Miró a frente y se sorprendió al encontrar a Duo y Quatre sonriéndole. Miró a sus tres amigas y vió una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Si había tenido alguna sospecha de que estaban tramando algo, en aquel momento estaba completamente segura de que era así.

Los jóvenes se aproximaron y extendieron sus brazos a la princesa, que aún desconcertada y sin decir una palabra se agarró de ellos. Quatre estaba del lado izquierdo de ella y Duo a la derecha y así caminaron al interior del establecimiento. Cuando ella se acordó de mirar el nombre, ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus amigas corrieron, pasando delante de ellos, con Dorothy ubicándose dos pasos al frente de Hilde y Cath que iban juntas. Ellos recorrieron un vestíbulo decorado con varias flores y una iluminación tenue que daba un toque romántico y acogedor al local, para adentrarse en un segundo cuarto donde las puertas dobles de madera estaban abiertas y una dulce melodía invadió los oídos de la princesa.

Relena miraba confusa para todos lados. Miró hacia abajo y notó que estaba recorriendo una alfombra roja, varios bancos de madera llenaban la sala, pero ninguno estaba ocupado, el local parecía vacío, apenas con las flores dando un toque hermoso y acogedor. Caminaron por un buen tiempo antes de que ella notara como sus amigas desaparecían una a una delante de ella.

-/-/-

Ante el golpe de esos recuerdos sintió sus piernas doblarse y caminó hasta el inodoro, cerró la tapa y se sentó sobre el incapaz de seguir de pie, para continuar recordando lo sucedido. Su rostro estaba lívido, sus ojos bien abiertos y sus labios separados. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y retomó sus recuerdos, mientras su corazón latía agitadamente.

-/-/-

Ella observó a aquel hombre alto volverse lentamente en la dirección en que estaba ella. Sus piernas se doblaron y ella agradeció a sus dos amigos que, uno a cada lado, la sostenían. Unos ojos azul cobalto encontraron el azul cielo de ella. Él estaba serio, como de costumbre pero algo había cambiado: No la miraba con indiferencia, tenía un brillo nuevo, como de satisfacción. Ella casi podría apostar que era de alegría... ¿o cariño tal vez?

Heero usaba un terno sencillo, gris oscuro, aunque excelentemente cortado, probablemente, algo que Quatre había dispuesto para su amigo o al menos eso ella imaginó. Una camisa de color negro brillante y una corbata gris. Estaba elegante con su cabello café un poco más corto - como un dedo o dos - de lo que ella recordaba, pero ordenado del mismo modo habitual y tan revuelto como antes.

Al acercarse ella notó a Trowa y a Wufei, este último era al que más conocía por ser su guardaespaldas oficial los últimos cuatro años de su vida y lo más sorprendente es que ambos estaban con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. Una sonrisa llena de significado que la sorprendió aún más. Heero estiró una mano hacia ella y recelosa, aceptó.

Fue en ese momento en que ella agrandó los ojos al notar un hombre vestido de Elvis Presley atrás de un pequeño púlpito, mirándola con una sonrisa galante y una ceja levantada, enormes patillas y de pie, en una pose al estilo del rey del rock, exhibiendo orgullosamente el pecho peludo que dejaba ver su camisa blanca de los años setenta, abierta y de cuello levantado terminado en puntas.

La princesa, afirmada en la mano de Heero, no pudo aguantar la risa ante el Elvis y aunque cerró los ojos, no pudo disimular la enorme sonrisa espontánea en su rostro, seguida de una gran y sonora carcajada. Sintió a alguien apretar su mano y notó la mirada penetrante de Heero sobre ella, pidiéndole que se calmara y recobrara la compostura.

Miró atrás de él y pudo ver la sonrisa de alegría pura, casi infantil en el rostro de Duo y no tuvo dudas, eso era obra de él. Todos los chicos estaban atrás de Heero y al mirar a su espalda notó a todas sus amigas y de pronto su mente empezó a darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, pero sólo reaccionó cuando el gordo Elvis se dirigió hacia ella.

—Señorita Relena Peacecraft Darlian, ¿acepta al señor Heero Yui, para amar y respetar hasta que la muerte los separe, como su legítimo esposo?

—Ah...

—¿Relena?

La voz ronca e hipnótica de Heero hizo el efecto deseado y sin desviar los ojos de los de él, ella respondió.

—Si. - dijo en un susurro.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego la pregunta se dirigió a él y para sorpresa de la princesa, el moreno afirmó prontamente, con decisión y tranquilidad en su voz. El casamiento no duró casi nada y luego ella se vio firmando los documentos necesarios, seguida de Heero y sus siete testigos que se convirtieron, sorprendentemente, en sus padrinos.

-/-/-

—Esto sólo puede ser un sueño...

Llevó una mano a su cabeza, esperando que todo aquello no fuera más que una invención de su mente fértil y amargada que tanto deseaba a aquel hombre que la abandonó, al que nunca consiguió odiar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo que brillaba y por primera vez, prestó atención a sus manos. En la derecha, donde debería estar aquel diamante que le había regalado Tomas no había nada, pero en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular más precisamente, estaba una delicada alianza de oro pulido, adornado con un diamante solitario.

Asustada con aquello, ella se quitó la alianza y miró en la parte de adentro, encontrando la siguiente frase: _"Siempre cuidaré de tí. Heero Yui"_ Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, aturdida con todo lo que había ocurrido. Un recuerdo de ella entrando al hotel, siendo cargada por él atacó su mente. Colocó el anillo de vuelta en el lugar en el que estaba y se levantó tambaleante.

Caminó con pasos temerosos hacia el cuarto, vislumbrando destellos de una noche repleta de placer y deseos cumplidos. La forma cariñosa en que él la besó, como la tocó, haciéndola perder cualquier tipo de pudor o recelo hasta que poco a poco, la hizo enloquecer de placer hasta hacerla su mujer.

Entró en su cuarto y ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, caminando con los ojos fijos en la cama, notando por primera vez a su acompañante. Heero estaba acostado boca abajo, desnudo. Su espalda bien definida estaba visible, así como sus piernas gruesas y musculosas. Su cuerpo ahora era el de un hombre guapo y viril. Ya no quedaba ningún rastro del cuerpo magro y joven de aquel muchacho de dieciséis años que era lo último que ella recordaba de él.

Le daba la espalda, con apenas una parte de la sábana cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Relena se acercó más a la cama y pudo notar, por primera vez, la prueba de que en aquel lugar, con aquel hombre, había dejado su pureza atrás. Cubrió la mancha roja con una manta y se subió de rodillas a la cama. El movimiento hizo que el hombre se volviera a mirarla.

—Estuve tan borracha... ¿Que sólo ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de todo esto?

Preguntó para sí, pero su susurro pudo ser escuchado por él, que le sonrió de vuelta. Aquello la sorprendió aún más.

—Digamos que tú estabas... Un tanto... Fuera de ti.

La voz clara de él la sacó de su introspección y lo encaró. Heero se apoyó en su brazo derecho y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin desviar sus ojos de ella. En ese momento ella notó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de él, una alianza como la suya pero sin diamante, y levemente más grueso, más masculino. Más parecido a él.

—¿Esto fue real? ¿Tú eres real?

—Hum...

Esa pequeña exclamación no fue más que una confirmación, acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza. La princesa aún estaba perdida, todo le parecía muy surreal. Esa situación aún no la había asimilado, a pesar que en ese momento tenía gran parte de sus recuerdos, pero no podía precisar con exactitud cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Pero...

—Bebiste demasiado. La idea era dejarte lista para poner en práctica el plan, pero a las muchachas se les pasó la mano dándote tanto alcohol.

Él frunció el ceño como reafirmación. En realidad, no le había gustado ver a su amada tan ebria en la noche de su casamiento.

—¿Plan? - Miró confusa a su marido.

—Duo fue el de la idea. Yo... - bajó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. - Me volví loco con la noticia de tu noviazgo y cuando descubrí que habían fijado la fecha... - Meneó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo idiota que fue todos esos años. - Duo afirmó que tú aún me amabas pero yo dudé. Entonces él se juntó con los muchachos y las chicas y formaron un plan. Un plan que se pondría en marcha si tú...

—Confesaba que aún te amaba...

Cuando ella completó su frase, él asintió.

—Las chicas nos mandaron el mensaje, cuando tú declaraste tus sentimientos te fuimos a esperar a la capilla. La idea de Elvis fue del idiota de Duo, lo siento mucho... - ella sonrió.- Cuando llegaste... Yo supe que era mi única oportunidad. O te casabas conmigo, o tendría que decirte adiós de una vez por todas. Siento mucho haberte forzado.

Con esas últimas palabras, Relena se inclinó y lo besó. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba tener la certeza de que no era un sueño, que no despertaría de nuevo ni que haría todo el trayecto de nuevo a la bañera, sólo para darse cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño. Un lindo e irreal sueño. Él le correspondió, asegurándola de la nuca y profundizó más el beso, atrayéndola, haciendo que ella cayese sobre él. Con una mano en la cama ella se apoyó y la otra la puso sobre el pecho de Heero. El beso lento y suave comenzó a ser más ardiente y ansioso, entonces se separaron.

—Yo lo siento mucho. Demoré cinco años en darme cuenta de lo idiota que fui... Pero yo te amo. Yo te amo Relena y no voy a permitir que ningún otro hombre te ponga las manos encima!

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por el rostro angelical de la joven.

—No te imaginas cuánto quise oír eso... Yo te amo, Heero. Siempre te he amado y eso nunca va a cambiar.

—Qué bueno saberlo, porque ahora que estamos casados y ya consumamos, te afirmo que no te daré divorcio alguno.

Ella rió suavemente y él le sonrió con cariño. Estaban felices y esta vez él la besó. Mientras se entregaba al amor que el moreno le brindaba, algo vino a su mente. Se separó bruscamente de su marido y lo miró asombrada.

—Tomas... - dijo.

—No te preocupes. Zechs está deshaciendo el compromiso ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo así?

—Wufei le contó lo ocurrido sobre el casamiento y todo lo demás. Él llamó ahora hace poco al teléfono y yo atendí...

—¿Entonces era mi hermano...?

—Sí. Yo le confirmé que realmente tú eres mi esposa y él aceptó romper el compromiso con la condición de que hagamos una ceremonia religiosa después, para que él pueda llevarte al altar y daremos una fiesta.

—Me parece justo, pero… Es mi deber deshacer el compromiso.

—Yo no quiero que tú lo veas más.

—¡Heero!

—¡No!

Heero fue tajante en su afirmación, que más parecía una orden. Ella se sorprendió un poco con eso y lo miró, echándose levemente atrás. Luego sonrió ampliamente y levantando una ceja, esperó el siguiente.

—Heero Yui… Nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso.

Él giró sus ojos y la jalo, invirtiendo las posiciones y aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo.

—Señora Yui... Qué tal si dejas de hablar y pensar en ese hombre que más bien es un tanto insignificante y me dejas mostrarte cómo fue la noche pasada, porque temo que tal vez tú no la aprovechaste adecuadamente.

—Señor Yui, sobre el hombre, dejaremos ese asunto de lado por ahora. En cuanto a la noche pasada, yo ya recuerdo muchas cosas, pero adoraría tener una réplica o tal vez, un segundo round.

Él rió y bajo hasta su oreja, susurrando suavemente, haciéndola estremecer.

—Tú te refieres... A un tercer round, ¿cierto?

Él mordió su lóbulo de la oreja y la rubia dejó escapar un gemido de placer puro. En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mucho de aquel hombre. Heero, a su vez, tenía por primera vez en toda su existencia la certeza de que finalmente había tomado la decisión correcta y que nada en el mundo lo haría separarse de aquella mujer a la que aprendió a amar con todas sus fuerzas. Volvió a posarse sobre aquellos labios dulces y femeninos y con voracidad sus manos recorrían el cuerpo escultural de ella, arrancando gemidos de placer.

Relena susurraba el nombre de su amado marido y amante en tanto descubría, conscientemente, cuan placentero era hacer el amor. Heero a su vez, apreciaba a su amada esposa y amante que se contorsionaba de deseo bajo sus caricias y él mismo se sentía cada vez más lleno de una sensación de plenitud. Se amaron, se entregaron el uno al otro innumerables veces ese mismo día, así como los días siguientes.

El amor que se tenían el uno al otro era visible para todo aquel que lo quisiera ver. Y si había una cosa de la que estaban seguros era que mientras estuvieran juntos, nada en el mundo podría destruirlos. Hacían el amor cuando tenían ganas, cuando se reconciliaban después de una pelea o cuando simplemente estaban solos. No podían mantener las manos mucho tiempo lejos del cuerpo del otro. Conversaban mucho y mantenían por encima de todo una relación basada en la amistad y admiración mutua. Pero algo nunca salió de la mente de Heero.

— _Yo no la merezco. Pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Traductora:** _Blankaoru_

 _Holaaa a todos los amantes de esa pareja maravillosa que es Heero y Relena. XD_ **  
**

 _Algunas ya me conocen como su lectora, pero hoy me presento como autora. :3_

 _Espero que me acepten y me leyan. :)_

 _Primeramente, perdoname si algo me salió mal, soy brasileña y acepto que me informen sobre cualquier cosa mal escrita. :)_

 _Esa fic, una amiga mia del chile fue quien se aventuro a tradicir, es una persona mucho especial a quién quiero mucho. Gracias Blankss. :)_

 _Bueno... Normalmente no escribo en el mundo de GW, ni con las chicas Dorothy, Cath y Hilde, pero esa one fue hecha como un regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga que a ella le gusta las personajes, entoces..._

 _Soy adicta de Heero y Relena eternamente y creo que hablé demás. XD_

 _Besitos a todos que me leeren y espero con muchas ganas sus reviews! *u*_

 _Gracias desde ya... Y hasta pronto. :3_

 _PD: Por favor, no abandonen el fandom. i-i_

 _Brasil - 21/11/2015_


End file.
